Of Diamonds and Doubloons
by Lil-Green-Leprechaun
Summary: Faith Alden is a woman surrounded by a profession full of men, can she overcome the sexism forced upon her? can she help her captain take down the ultimate prize? and can she fight her feelings towards her best friend? or will she crumble, damning the consequences for herself? for the crew? for Billy? -Billy BonesXOC - Rated M for violence, language and a sexual nature.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Diamonds and Doubloons:**

**Hello readers, I want to thank you all for being patient with me, and for following my new thread of Black Sails thoughts. I'm afraid, for those of you who were reading 'The Jewel of Nassau', that I have decided to abandon that story. I backed myself into a corner with it and couldn't find a way out; not without using just terrible writing anyway. Hopefully this one will be better for you all. So please review and follow! It means a lot!**

* * *

The air stank of blood, sweat and gunpowder; a heady aroma that would make any person not used to it empty their stomachs over the side. Yellowish smoke swirled around the deck, settling on the wood in a powdery discharge that stained the skin and clothes of the men who were milling about. Bodies littered the ground; slumped over boxes, crushed beneath the fallen stem of the main mast, or curled up in the foetal position where they had sobbed that they wanted their mothers before they choked on a fetid mix of their own breath and blood as it bubbled up their throats.

The crew of The Walrus were known throughout New Province for their fearsome battle tactics; their bodies daubed with war paint and their voices raised in a united chant that would chill even the most experienced sailor to his bone. Their terror inducing appearance had helped them to win prizes time and time again; and this ship was no different.

Faith Alden groaned loudly as she threw another useless pistol aside. The pile beside her was growing larger as she dug through the weapon chest. The area below decks that she had perched herself in was full of storage containers and foul smelling hammocks. The hot Caribbean sun pelted through the ship's heavy wood, coating her in a layer of sweat that stuck her shirt and leather corset to her skin uncomfortably. Stray curls matted themselves against the wet flesh of her forehead and neck.

"A problem Faith?" The voice was well spoken and low, but still held a clear note of authority.

Throwing a glance over her shoulder she watched Billy Bones, the ship's bosun, pick his way across to her. He was so tall he had to hunch over considerably, and Faith raised an eyebrow knowing the awkward position wouldn't be comfortable for long. When he reached her side he crouched, picking up one of the guns to examine himself; long, agile fingers tracing the grain of wood at the handle.

"Not worth a fucking penny. Any of it." Faith grumbled, checking the flint and powder chamber of a blunderbuss. She was right. The weapons were unfit for use; meaning that they couldn't be used by their crew or be traded for money or goods when they returned to a home port. Billy grunted an acknowledgement, a frown dipping at the point between his eyebrows. The black war paint that was smeared across his face and bare torso was starting to run, leaving patches of tanned skin visible through the make up. "Any luck elsewhere?"

"She's near dry. Flint better hope there's something worthy on board this ship. Singleton's already preaching to the crew; strutting around like he owns the place." Billy gave an exasperated sigh as he stood once again, offering Faith a hand up from her spot.

"Yeah, well, that needs to be dealt with. If that prick becomes captain, I'm for the drink. 'e believes women are bad luck. Thinks our bleeds move the moon and swell the tides or some shit."

Billy barked out a laugh, kicking the unwanted guns around as they picked their way out of the cramped area.

"The crew wouldn't stand for it. You've worked hard to show you're worth your place here. They respect you. You're one of us."

Faith smiled softly and chuckled a little. "That's sweet of ya, Billy. But we'll see. There's only so much bargaining you and Gates have in you. Singleton is sexist scum, and it's not a view he's afraid to push on anyone."

Billy said nothing in return; the grim look still set on his handsome face. His massive booted feet dwarfed the rickety steps as he climbed back onto the upper deck. Faith watched as his frame disappeared, her throat dry as she shook her head; watching the thick muscles in the bosun's back and arms contort had long been a favourite pass time of hers. Not that she'd ever let on; fraternization was frowned upon, and besides Billy saw her as a sister, nothing more.

She quickly followed him out of the stuffy compartment; breathing in the battle scented air, her own boots clicking against the wood as the sharp, metal ended heels connected with the slats. Members of the prize's crew stared as she walked past them. It was understandable, having a woman on board was bad luck, a rule that was generally heeded throughout every realm of sea faring. Ann Bonny of The Ranger still swathed herself in thick coats large shirts and a wide brimmed hat to cover her identity when needed. Faith got along well with Anne, but disagreed with her on this aspect of their sea faring lives; preferring to wear deadly heels, tight but comfortable leather trousers and form fitting shirts. A black strip of silk Billy had picked up for her while they had stopped in Singapore held back her long, wild waves of cherry hair. She was used to the judgemental glances and just bared her teeth at them in a menacing display.

"Wondered where you'd got to." Logan stated as she sat on a set of steps beside him and Billy.

She glanced at him quickly, her eyes subconsciously darting over the bosun's well built and blood smattered chest as she looked past him. Logan looked as if he had barely seen any part of the battle; dark powder burns on his cheeks and a crimson spray of blood across his sleeves were the only give away.

"I'd have stayed wherever you scuttled off to. Save you listening to this shite." The dark haired pirate murmured nodding in the direction of Singleton who was riling up a bunch of scared looking seamen with talk of freedom and the choices and bounties a life of piracy offers. Faith rolled her eyes and reclined back against the steps, head tilted back and eyes closed; enjoying the warming rays across her cheeks.

"This is no time to sleep ya'know." Billy joked, smiling down at her and dropping the cloth he had been cleaning his sword with over her face with a soft chuckle.

"Sleep? I aint slept since we left shore."

"Oh? So … tell me when did you smuggle a piglet into your cabin?" His voice was laced with teasing as he absorbed the playful nudge her foot gave his thigh.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You don't? Well in that case we should find that pig, could do with some fresh meat."

Faith laughed, peeling the cloth off her face and handing it back to him, so he could clean the quickly blackening blood off of the blade.

"We'll be home soon. Fresh Meat, fresh rum, not so fresh pussy – beggars can't be choosers." Logan chimed in earning a dark look from Billy who shook his head at his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Diamonds and Doubloons:**

**Hello readers, Thank you all for taking the time to read this story! A thank you to MissPollyanna for her review! (im serious, they're really helpful; and i'm nice, I don't bite!) and another one to L. and PadfootCc for following! Please help me to keep this going with your words and views! Anyway … enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Stop messing around you two." Gates' good natured reprimand was accompanied by a flash of a smile as he stopped beside them. The ageing quartermaster looked tense, his jaw clenched and a vein pulsing visibly in his neck.

"Aye Sir!" Faith sat up and gave him a mock salute, a grin plastered across her face. Leaving one hand above her eyes to shield them from the glaring sun she studied the balding father figure. "Everything alright?" She asked, concerned. It was rare for him to have that frantic look of anger and frustration in his eyes. He offered her no physical answer, just a growling rumble from the back of his throat. Faith felt the muscles in her belly clench; that noise was never a good sign. Something was going down; something bad.

"This one wants to join. Says he can cook." Gates informed Billy; who pursed his lips and gave a sideways glance at the recruit. He offered his superior a reply, but Faith tuned it out; her honey coloured eyes studied the new comer. His eyes were blue – not a serene ocean blue like Billy's; but a sharp icy blue that stared right through you. Something about him made her feel uneasy; like he was going to be trouble.

"Look at him, thinks he's captain already." Billy's tone was saturated with disdain as he nodded towards the back of Singleton; who continued to holler his views. Faith snorted in derision and pulled a small ivory handled knife from beneath the folds of her black sash and belt; using the blade to clean the blood and gunpowder from beneath her long nails.

"Hmm" gruffed Gates as he broke away from them; heading towards the captain's quarters and leaving the dark haired man beside them. He offered them a smile, but the expression was soon wiped off his cheeks as Billy and Faith shot him twin glares.

"Silver." The man said, clearly a little uncomfortable in the situation.

"What?" Faith probed, wiping the now dirty blade on a corner of Billy's cloth.

"Me. I mean, that's me; Silver. John Silver."

Faith quirked an eyebrow, studying his hand as he held it out for her to shake.

"Faith; and this here" she gestured towards Billy, who grunted and sheathed his precious sword. "Is Billy Bones. He's our dutiful bosun. Need anything; he's your man."

"Faith!" Lattimer called from the deck above, where he was attempting to sift through piles of folded sail.

"Cheers for that" Billy murmured sarcastically, loud enough for only her ears.

She grinned and winked at him as she got to her feet. She squeezed his shoulder affectionately as she departed, her heels clicking on the steps as she walked.

"So ..." Silver started, fidgeting awkwardly as the taller man watched him with a light expression, brows raised in an unspoken question.

"You have a woman on board. Isn't that dangerous? Unlucky?"

Billy threw his head back as a guttural belly laugh escaped his body, the muscles in his sides hurting from the movements.

"Many think so; but we like to think of her as our lucky charm. She's as much of a part of the crew as anyone else. She's highly respected and treated no differently to any of the men. And dangerous? no. Not for us anyway. She's a demon with a blade and pistol. Treat her with respect, don't act like she's a piece of meat and don't piss her off. You avoid all these things and you should be fine."

Silver's face drained of colour a little; his eyes flicking to the upper deck where she could be seen crouching over a stained ream of canvas.

Billy chuckled quietly and clapped him on the shoulder. The motion was a little harder than he intended and Silver teetered forwards before quickly regaining his balance. "Come on; lets get you settled in."

* * *

"Cut her loose."

Faith helped Jones and Bayard sever through the nearest rope; cutting their connection with their latest prize and setting them on their way back into the open ocean. It didn't take long for the billowing white sails of the Scarborough to become a fading blur in the distance.

Her belly ached and rumbled, she had missed breakfast and now her stomach was starting to punish her. She spread her fingers out over the grumbling organ and bit her lip. Randall was in the galley; she had seen him enter earlier; cradling his cat, Betsie, in his arms like a child. The old Bosun had always had a soft spot for her and never objected to her sneaking something from his stores.

Casting a quick glance around to check no one was watching her she headed down the steps to the cook house.

The galley was unbearably humid, the heat steaming away from the small stove that was warming a large metal dish of salted meat. The aroma of cooking filled the air and made her stomach rumble painfully. Randall stood with his back to her; rhythmically chopping a few carrots and murmuring to himself.

"Hey Randall." She called sweetly, closing the door behind her and finishing her descent down the stairs.

He looked up at her and smiled absent-mindedly. Betsie meowed loudly and rubbed herself against the leather of Faith's boots.

"You too Betsie" she she cooed, bending to scratch the cat behind her ears. "Smells good. What is it?" She asked nodding towards the open oven, perching herself atop a barrel and grabbing a potato from Randall's bench. She quickly and skilfully began peeling the vegetable with the ivory knife from her belt.

"Pork."

"well, it smells delicious." She paused for a second enjoying the comfortable silence as she continued to peel. "Randall … I missed breakfast, do you have anything I can nibble on? Just something small. I wouldn't want to spoil my appetite."

Randall frowned at her and shook his head. "You're supposed to eat breakfast."

"I know, and I wont do it again." She pleaded, offering the old man a smile.

Randall grumbled and moved over to a barrel. "Apple?" he asked her, holding up the shining red fruit.

"An apple would do nicely. Thank you so much." She caught the morsel as he threw it to her; and she took a bite, savouring the sweet juices.

"You peel." he probed, pointing towards the large pile of potatoes with his own knife. Faith chuckled and nodded, placing her apple on the table and returning to her previous task.

Two pairs of heavy footsteps could be heard outside the rickety door and soon the galley door swung open. Faith tilted her head slightly, watching as Billy and Silver made their way down the steps. She almost pouted seeing Billy had cleaned the black paint off of his skin and donned a yellowing linen shirt.

"Randall" He nodded at his predecessor in acknowledgement, before passing a glance over Faith who grinned sheepishly at him, as she took another bit of her apple. He smirked, like he'd caught her doing something she shouldn't have been. "Faith."

She nodded, swallowing her mouthful and continuing with her peeling.

He turned his attention back to Randall who was feeding Betsie a titbit.

"We've, uh, taken on a new cook."

Faith watched the elder man carefully as he lowered his precious pet to the floor, a look of hurt on his face. Silver waved a hand in a feeble attempt at a greeting. Randall's nostrils flared and he turned his back to the two men, pretending that they didn't exist.

She felt sorry for him. Randall really did love his job. He had grown into it after his accident that left him unfit for his prior position.

"Randall, we were clear; this job was only temporary … there's still plenty for you to do." Billy's tone was soft, showing the utmost respect and affection for his crew mate.

Randall still refused to look at him, his now watery eyes watching the knife as he sliced through more vegetables.

Billy looked up at Faith, blue eyes pleading for some help in the matter, but she just shrugged taking another bite of apple.

"He'll be alright." Billy said, addressing Silver, who was watching the goings on with a strange look on his face. "So, mess is at six bells; don't be late. Any supplies you need see Dufresne, he'll fund you out of the ship's maintenance account. And one more thing; no one gets any special treatment from you, of any kind. No extra rations or preferences in cuts of meat; not for me, not for the quartermaster and not for the captain. Especially not this scrounging little monkey here." He waved a large hand in Faith's direction and she rolled her eyes. "All are equal here. Got that?"

"Even him?" Silver nodded towards Randall, disbelief clear in his tone. Faith frowned and bared her teeth to him in a warning, a barely audible, feral growl bubbling up in the back of her throat.

"Randall was the ship's bosun, before he was beaten within an inch of his life while taking a prize. He lost his wits, but not our loyalty. We like Randall, you ..." Billy rounded on the smaller man easily crowding him, "We'll see."

Silver sagged against a pillar and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"I'd suggest you give him a hand in preparing." Billy stated, slowly making his way back to the steps. He stopped and looked back at Faith, "You coming?"

She nodded and hopped down from her barrel, handing off a half peeled potato into the new cook's hands. She placed a quick kiss of thanks on Randall's cheek as she made her way past him, following her friend up the steps and onto the bustling deck.

"That was a little harsh Bones; you know Randall loves his job." Faith scolded as they pushed passed milling crew members.

"What was I supposed to do? Say 'you've hired a new cook … that's great, but I'm afraid you'll have to put him on rigging.' we hire skilled men for a reason Faith." Billy sighed following her down another set of steps into the crew deck. They pushed passed rows of hammocks and sacks of belongings until they came to a small door at the back.

"You could have just been a bit more subtle." She sighed, digging around in her pockets. The door's key evading her searching fingers.

"Here, use mine." Billy offered, holding out his ring of brass keys. She smiled gratefully and found the one she was looking for, sliding it into the lock.

Faith's personal cabin was cosy. It was originally a storage area, but Gates thought it would better if she had her own quarters. The men may respect her, but she was still a beautiful woman surrounded by a large crew of sex hungry men.

Billy made a gruff noise in the back of his throat, closing the door behind them. He joined her on the small bed, arms folded behind his head on the foot board and his large boots resting on her pillow.

"Oi, get those off my pillow." she reprimanded playfully, pushing at his legs. She leaned back against the headboard watching her friend as he relaxed. "So, Silver, what's his deal?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Diamonds and Doubloons:**

**Hello readers, Thank you all for reading this story! A big thank you to aramit and the unnamed guest for their reviews! They are much appreciated! And a big shout out to all you followers. Enjoy the chapter and please review! It means a great deal to me!**

* * *

"Hmm?" Billy hummed questioningly as he closed his eyes, exhaustion thrumming through his limbs. He moved his legs so his boots were no longer resting on her pillow, but still remained on the thin, straw filled mattress.

"Silver." Faith reiterated, annoyed that he hadn't been listening to her. "He's quite … shifty."

Billy opened one eye to peek at her, the hint of a grin playing on his lips. "Faith … We're all 'quite shifty' … it's in the job description. Shifty, untrustworthy, cruel, blood thirsty, cold hearted."

"You're none of those things. How haven't you been marooned yet?" She turned away; feeling a scarlet flush creep over the flesh of her cheeks at the compliment; she was glad his eyes had closed once again.

"I talk big. And I look the part." He grinned, opening his eyes to watch her as she stood up from the bed.

A few moments of comfortable silence passed between the two as Faith milled around her cabin, putting her guns away and attempting to fix her hair in the round mirror that hung on the back of the door.

"So what's the captain's plan next? _Are_ we going home? Or is there _another_ bounty out there that promises a fortune, but delivers fuck all?" She asked sarcastically as she plonked herself back down onto the bed, her fingers aimlessly fiddling with a loose thread on the knee of Billy's trousers.

"Well, the course is set for Nassau. We need to restock, sell the goods - such as they are, and hopefully Gates can calm down all the fuss between Singleton and the Captain."

Faith groaned and draped herself comfortably over his legs. She buried her face into his material covered shin, hiding a smile when his hand closed around her calf, his fingers were so warm they threatened to burn a hole through the leather.

"The way things are going … Flint doesn't stand a chance." Her voice held a sad note, as cruel and menacing as the world wanted him to be, James Flint had always been kind to Faith, treating her as an equal, a part of the little dysfunctional family that made up the close members of his crew.

"Gates'll do what he can."

Faith turned her head, cheek resting on the flat of her hand and her honey coloured eyes meeting his. "But will it be enough do you think?"

Billy sighed, swallowing heavily. "I have no idea."

* * *

"Pass me that would you Lattimer?" Faith asked the older man, pointing a long wooden needle towards the next ream of sail that needed stitching. Her fingers ached and her skin was aflame with new sores and callouses, but it was nothing she wasn't used to. The task of sail mending usually fell to her- being a woman she had the smallest and deftest hands on board.

Lattimer hauled the canvas closer; making sure it's split seam wasn't dragging across the deck. The rough wooden boards badly needed swabbing, large splinters jutting outwards.

"Get someone swab would you? It's a state up here." She grumbled, her eyebrows drawn together in a frown. She was tired, her fingers hurt and she was badly in need of a drink – a strong one.

"Here. Looks like you need it." a large, muscled hand lowered a metal tankard into her line of vision, and she smiled up at the appendage's owner, blinking past the bright morning sun.

She accepted the mug, gulping the cool liquid in a less than lady like fashion. Her nose scrunched up and she looked at Billy incredulously when the grog hit her belly. "Not quite what I was after, but thanks anyway."

"It's a bit early for hard liquor." Billy chortled, in good humour as he scanned the activity of the deck.

Faith scoffed and sipped at the drink again, pulling a face at it's bitter taste. "Says you."

"And you; do you remember the last time Gates caught you still blind drunk after a night a Guthrie's?"

Faith blanched and buried her face in her hands. The normally kindly quartermaster has doused her in a bucket full of ice water, and made her scrub the latrines before instructing her to 'Pull yourself together' in his sternest tone. She just opened her mouth to respond to her friend when a call was heard from the crow's nest.

"Land. Land ho."

"I'll inform the Captain." Billy called back to Jones. He squeezed Faith's shoulder gently in a farewell, as he pushed his way through the animated crowd to the Captain's cabin.

* * *

Faith leaned against the side of the small rowing boat, watching the island of Nassau as they drew closer to it's shores. Her ears tingled with heat and the hair on the back of her neck bristled. Someone was watching her. She cast her gaze around the boat. Logan was rowing and chatting happily with Marsden and Wilkins – who were discussing their planned exploits for the evening – rum and whores - it was always the same; she rolled her eyes and flashed Logan a dry grin when he shrugged at her. The niggling feeling continued, until her eyes rested on Silver who was watching her intently, a blank look on his face.

"Yes?" she enquired melodically, one eyebrow raised as she matched his stare. "Can I help you with something Silver?"

The cook jumped at her question, clearly not expecting her to have noticed his attentions. "I just … Billy said you were a demon with a sword and pistol … but you look too fragile, too petite to even be able to hold a sword straight."

Faith pursed her lips and fought the urge to scream at him. He was new, he deserved the benefit of the doubt, for now at least.

"I can assure you Mr Silver, I have been with the Walrus for many years; I know how to handle weapons."

"I did not mean to cause offence; it's just you don't look like you belong with a crowd of sweaty, dirty, dangerous men."

Faith felt her lips twitch into a smirk. "Is this your idea of a compliment Mr Silver?"

The dark haired man floundered. His cheeks flushed pink and he stuttered, twisting his hands nervously.

"I'd watch it if I was you Silver, if Billy hears you talking like that you'll be on latrines for a week." Logan chortled, winking at Faith – it was true, Billy was incredibly protective of her, jumping in to safeguard her honour whenever someone treated her like she was something pretty to be looked at and nothing more.

"He's just watching out for me." She defended her absent friend with a far away smile. "like a big brother."

Logan and Wilkins exchanged a knowing look over the top of her head.

"mm, something like that." Logan rumbled with a grin.

She kicked him playfully in the shin, earning a shocked look from the dark haired buccaneer.

As they pulled into the dock Wilkins tied the little boat off, before hauling himself out heading up the wooden ramping into the bustling town. Logan and Faith quickly followed suit, dragging Silver with them. The former swiped a half full rum bottle from the hands of a whore plying her trade as they went past.

"Is this English soil?"

"It was, once." Logan stated, necking a large gulp from the bottle.

"Who's is it now?"

"Ours!" The pirate laughed jovially, handing the liquor off to the cook as he followed his crew mate across the beach leaving Faith and Silver behind.

"It's not much, it's dank, dirty and dangerous. But it's ours. We have freedom here. These are our people." she murmured giving Silver the first friendly smile since he had joined the crew of the Walrus. Her fingers closed around the neck of the rounded bottle and lifted it to her lips, wincing as the sweet, strong alcohol burned it's way through her gullet.

"Come on" She encouraged, passing the drink back and gently clapping Silver on the shoulder. "There's still work to be done."

* * *

After an hour of helping the crew shift barrels and crates of cargo from the jolly boats and into the warehouse of Ms. Eleanor Guthrie, Faith sought out solace from the baking Caribbean sun. Pushing the flap of the enormous canvas tent that served as a resting area open; she found Billy, Pacing back and forth with an anxious look on his handsome face.

"You're doing what?" Faith asked, her mouth falling open in confusion and dismay as she stared at Billy, who was shrugging on his coat.

"I've got to go with Flint to see Mr Guthrie, and I have to … restrain him … if he goes too far." Billy seemed to be otherwise occupied, searching through his pockets for something that was clearly eluding him.

"Is he going to go too far?" Faith drew her knees up to her chest, feet balancing on the lip of the giant barrel she had perched herself on.

Billy looked up at her, blue eyes wide and exasperated. "I don't know, I don't even know why he's meeting him."

The red head nodded and tilted her head to the side, watching as he found what he was looking for – a handful of bronze coins. He counted them out on the empty table beside them, before sweeping them off the surface and into his palm. He held the hand out to Faith who raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"What's that for?"

He sighed audibly and took her hand in his own much larger one. His roughened skin glided over her own, sending little sparks dancing their way from her wrist to the tips of her fingers. He deposited the coins into her palm and wrapped her fingers around the currency. He gave her a playful smile as he leaned down closer to her. Their faces were barely a foot apart and Faith felt a blush threatening to swamp her cheeks as his warm breath ghosted over her skin. His blue eyes held a strange light, as they flicked across her features quickly before meeting her own.

"I'm not sure when I'll be back. So buy a room from Ms. Guthrie for tonight, and a few bottles of rum and I'll meet you there when I come back."

Faith raised an eyebrow and fixed him with a cool stare. "And why are you whispering? Afraid of talk?"

Gossip was rife on board ships and the nature of Faith and Billy's friendship was always one of the subjects that was hotly contested. The pair knew of the crew's ramblings but paid no heed to it. Rooms were expensive in Guthrie's tavern, and it wasn't unusual for them to split the cost, spending the difference on the night's supply of rum.

Billy winked at her, leaving the tent and closing the flap behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Diamonds and Doubloons:**

**Hello readers, Thank you all for reading this story! And thank you all for your patience! I have 2 big projects due in for May as well as my Dissertation that I need to start asap. And on top of that I'm currently moving house; so I've been really busy and your patience is much appreciated! Anyway a big thank you to Erin, for her review! I'm glad you're enjoying it. And thank you all all you followers. Please review people, I don't bite and I do like to hear your input!**

"People will talk you know, if you keep this odd 'tradition' up." Eleanor Guthrie laughed as she peeled a large brass key from a ring, swapping it for the bronze coins in Faith's open and offered hand. The pretty blonde eyed the smaller woman with a meaningful look.

Faith grinned a small smile of her own, closing her fingers around the cool, brass stem. "Wouldn't want that now would we?" she murmured, the slight upward tilt in her lips giving way to dimples in her cheeks.

"I'm serious Faith, be careful." Eleanor warned, her voice dropping a register as she whispered to her old friend, a look of concern clouding her blue eyes. "You know half the crews around here. If they think Billy can have his way with you, they'll almost certainly try it too. I may know it's innocent, but they don't. You are still a woman, in a floating cage surrounded by vicious and frustrated men. You will always be vulnerable to them."

The red head sighed and tilted her head, narrowing her eyes in defeat. "I know that Elle, I survive by performance and appearance. I'll be careful. Anyway, I couldn't do anything else with Singleton prowling the decks, cawing for a mutiny. Billy is the safest person to have by my side right now. The men trust and know him."

The blonde sighed and wrapped the pirate in a quick hug, before pulling away and thrusting two bottles of rum into Faith's hands. "Here, send Billy down when you've run dry. And I've given you the room with my biggest bed. I don't want to come rushing up there after hearing a loud bang, to find you on the floor, again."

Faith nodded and turned away, heading for the steps that led to the tavern's bedrooms in the upper floors. "That boy is far bigger than he realises." she commented back, just loud enough for Eleanor to hear.

"I'm sure he is." Faith laughed out loud at the insinuation and glanced mischievously over her shoulder. Before heading for their accommodation for the evening.

Faith almost jumped out of her skin when the door to their room flew open, and the tense figure of Billy stood silhouetted in the doorway. Only the candle light flickered the odd shaft of light across his features. Her belly bottomed out. Something was wrong. Billy stared at the ground, brows furrowed and jaw clenched, his hands flexing themselves into fists.

"What happened?" she asked, placing the rum bottle on the bedside table and making her way across the room to him. She stopped dead in front of him looking up into his clear, unseeing blue eyes. Only silence followed, like he was frozen in place.

"Billy?" she tried soothingly, running a hand gently down his arm. The attempt to rouse him from his stupor failed and she felt her insides squirm. "Billy, you're scaring me. What is it?" being a hardened pirate lass, Faith liked to believe there was little that frightened her, but Billy's cold statuesque appearance sent a chill running through her body.

"Billy!" She tried again, her voice trembling as she pleaded with him. She reached up to his face, laying her hands against his cheeks, the stubble across his skin scratching the flesh of her palms.

The new point of contact was enough to rouse Billy momentarily, his blue eyes gazing down into hers with an unnamed emotion. "We need to go." His voice was hoarse and his tone held such command that she instantly obeyed, any questions dying in her lips.

He took her hand in his and quickly led them through the bustling tavern, using the shadows as cover until they pushed their way through the front doors and into the warm Nassau night. Outside was pitch black. Faith had a feeling Billy had something to do with the lack of torches guiding their way as they headed towards the beach.

The eerie silence still remained and Faith could only cling on to Billy's hand as they cut a path through the pirate city.

On the shore, they stopped at a Jolly boat, a small oil lamp illuminating Flint, who sat watching her, his green eyes strangely calm in comparison to the storm that raged within the silent Bosun.

"Step lightly." Billy instructed her softly, as he crouched behind her, his strong arms bracing the sides of the tiny wooden vessel.

She swallowed and did as he asked, taking small steps she entered the bowels of the boat.

"Watch your feet." Flint commanded, nodding towards a long, bulky cargo that was covered by a sheet. The cargo made a hushed and pained moan.

Faith looked back at Billy wide eyed, her throat dry at the sound. His face was still set in the same stoic frown that had coated his features back in the tavern. She swallowed heavily, suddenly feeling very sick, her saliva tasting like ash in her throat.

"Lets get on with it." Flint nodded to the bosun, who followed his orders, pushing the boat out into the water until the sea lapped around his upper thighs. The captain offered him a steady hand as he climbed in, taking a seat beside Faith. He turned his face away from her questioning gaze, staring at the wet leather of his boots.

"We have some way to go yet. I'd suggest you get some rest." The captain's orders were directed to the female member of the party and Faith heaved a sigh, leaning against Billy's side for both cushioning and comfort. To her surprise he didn't move away from her, but neither did he wrap his arm around her waist like he would have if they were on board ship or drinking in the tavern. He remained facing outwards, his eyes as dark as the sea that lapped against the side of the ship, and his features being illuminated by the first rays of dawn the started to filter through the blackened sky.

It was light when Faith felt her eyes flickering open. Her back and neck ached from the odd position of her slumber, and she found herself alone on the side of the boat, a blanket folded beneath her head and Billy's coat draped across her body as a cover.

Billy was sat opposite her, his eyes watching Flint as he fussed around the now uncovered cargo. Faith drew in a sharp breath, the cargo was a very pale and very unconscious Mr Richard Guthrie. Their captain was steadily removing his belongings starting with his shoes, grey wig and rings.

Billy looked as if he was about to vomit.

"Billy?" She murmured, sitting up and staring at the sight before her, hands fiddling with the loose stitching at the hem of her friend's coat. Billy said nothing, but glanced quickly in her direction, offering a small smile that didn't reach his crystalline eyes.

"What are you doing?" Faith asked, feeling bold as she started down the fearsome captain, who was sliding the rings into a pocket.

"I don't believe any of the men have actually met him face to face. We need to find a safe place to stash him before he comes to and starts talking, but in the mean time, I don't want his clothes giving him away."

Faith nodded slowly, this part of Flint's plan made sense. What she didn't understand was why he was there in the first place. And why Billy had failed to smile or utter a single word since she got into the boat.

"You're going to pretend that isn't Richard Guthrie?" Billy words were hoarse, and spoken with thinly veiled irritation and misunderstanding.

"Soon, The news of Guthrie's arrest will hit the customs houses of Charleston, New York and Boston. Soon Nassau won't be able to sell to any legitimate port in the Americas. I don't want the crew worried about that. I need them focused on the Urca."

"Jesus, can you hear yourself?" Billy reprimanded and Faith raised her eyebrows surprised by her friend's unusual outburst. Everyone knew better than to talk back to the famous captain Flint. Clearly Billy was more shaken up about the whole ordeal than she realised. She laid a calming hand on his thigh, giving the muscled flesh a reassuring squeeze through the thin material of his trousers.

Flint fixed Billy with a fiery green stare.

"You spent months, months lying to us about what it is we're hunting out here." Billy continued, making his argument a little stronger. "And now when it's clear, you can't possibly succeed you want to keep lying?"

Faith moved to fully sit next to Billy, her body poised for damage control.

Flint continued to stare threateningly at his third in command.

"Maybe Singleton _is_ right. Maybe it's time we made a change."

Faith swallowed hard and stared at Billy, hurt. They had always been against Singleton. No matter how angry their captain made them. Flint had damned the consequences of having a woman on board, had made her equal to the men. Had provided her with a future, clothing, food and the ability to do hard work to survive. Singleton would see her cuffed to the bed in her cabin, earning her keep on her back, until she became pregnant or too damaged to perform and then he'd haul her over the side – food for the hungry Caribbean sharks. Flint made some bad decisions, they had gotten terrible in recent months if she was honest, but he's also been a good captain, a steady earner who made his crew wealthy.

He glanced at her over his shoulder, watching her move as she stood up and moved closer to Flint, dropping his coat in a haphazard pile along the way. She sat down a way away from him, her face turned towards the open ocean, loose hair whipping about her face and her arms folding protectively around her body. She could feel Billy's eyes on her, his dark pupils burning a hole in her flesh.

She made no move to stop Flint as he stood to face Billy, his muscles uncoiling like a panther ready to strike. With a sharp intake of breath Billy jumped up to meet his captain, dagger stretched out in front of him in defence. Faith watched the goings on from the corner of her eye, but continued to face the great expanse of sea ahead of them.

"Think carefully." the captain's voice was a husky threat that shot worry through Faith's spine as she listened. Her heart ached. She knew Billy was scared, and shocked with the events of the evening and what he had come to learn. But he suggested turning his back on something that they had discussed a dozen times in the privacy of her cabin, he knew her feelings, and even the suggestion felt like he had heartlessly run her through.

"What lies ahead, Mr Singleton cannot see you through."

"And what is that?" Billy's voice sounded a little broken. But his face remained calm.

"A war is coming Billy ..." Flint started, but the bosun cut him off with an angry shout.

"One ship isn't a war!"

"One ship isn't what's coming. That man, Hume, Captain of the Scarborough told you as much." Flint stepped forward and Billy took a cautionary step back. "When the king brands us pirates, he doesn't mean to make us adversaries, criminals; he means to make us monsters."

Faith swallowed hard and looked down at her hands, studying the contours and callouses that had formed across the soft flesh from years before the mast. Her head hung low. What Flint was saying was true. The only place they could truly call home was Nassau, where all were equal and alike. People stared untrustingly at them when they walked the streets of Port Royal, and women called their playing children in from the streets, like their very presence was a curse.

"Because that is the only was his god fearing, tax paying subjects can make sense of a people who keep what is theirs and answer to no one." Flint stepped forward again, but this time Billy held his ground, dagger shaking minutely in his outstretched hand. "So, when I say there's a war coming, I don't mean with the Scarborough, or King George and England. Civilisation is coming. And it means to exterminate us."

Faith fought back a few burning tears that had crept into the corners of her eyes and stood up, having had enough of listening to the men's fight. She came between them, her honey coloured eyes looking in turn into both their blue and green. A flick of her wrist knocked Billy's blade out of his hand, leaving both men at equal standing.

"Enough." Her tone was hard and grating, instantly commanding the attention of the warring men. "If we are to survive this, We need to fight together."

"We must unite behind our own king." Flint continued, staring between the young woman and the bosun.

"We have no kings here." Billy breathed, he sounded winded and defeated.

"I am your king."

A whistle cut through the air announcing their proximity to the Walrus, stopping the heavy conversation heavily in it's tracks.

"Welcome back Captain!" called Gates as he threw a rope ladder down to the boat, allowing it's occupants to climb onto the ship.

"Ladies first." Flint offered waving Faith towards the rope with a cursory nod. She accepted and placed her foot on the side of the boat, using her weight to pull her up the rope. She had barely moved a meter when her hand slipped. Billy's bulky shoulder appeared beneath her in a flash, supporting her weight. She grunted an unlady like thank you and continued her climb.

"Faith, wait." Billy tried, his voice full of pleading and sadness. She looked down at him over her shoulder and furrowed her eyebrows. She shook her head in a firm no, before climbing the remainder of the way and disappearing over the side of the balustrade.


End file.
